ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Humpty Dumpty
> Humpty Dumpty is a character in an English nursery rhyme, probably originally a riddle and one of the best known in the English-speaking world. He is typically portrayed as an anthropomorphic egg, though he is not explicitly described as such. The first recorded versions of the rhyme date from late nineteenth-century England and the tune from 1870 in James William Elliott's National Nursery Rhymes and Nursery Songs. Its origins are obscure, and several theories have been advanced to suggest original meanings. The character of Humpty Dumpty was popularised in the United States by actor George L. Fox (1825–1877). As a character and literary allusion, he has appeared or been referred to in many works of literature and popular culture, particularly English author Lewis Carroll's Through the Looking-Glass (1872), in which he was described as an egg. The rhyme is listed in the Roud Folk Song Index as No. 13026. Lyrics and melody The rhyme is one of the best known in the English language. The common text from 1954 is:I. Opie and P. Opie, The Oxford Dictionary of Nursery Rhymes (Oxford: Oxford University Press, 1951, 2nd ed., 1997), , pp. 213–215. Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall, Humpty Dumpty had a great fall. All the king's horses and all the king's men Couldn't put Humpty together again. It is a single quatrain with external rhymesJ. Smith, Poetry Writing (Teacher Created Resources, 2002), , p. 95. that follow the pattern of AABB and with a trochaic metre, which is common in nursery rhymes.P. Hunt, ed., International Companion Encyclopedia of Children's Literature (London: Routledge, 2004), , p. 174. The melody commonly associated with the rhyme was first recorded by composer and nursery rhyme collector James William Elliott in his National Nursery Rhymes and Nursery Songs (London, 1870), as outlined below:J. J. Fuld, The Book of World-Famous Music: Classical, Popular, and Folk (Courier Dover Publications, 5th edn., 2000), , p. 502. \new Staff << \clef treble \key bes \major { \time 6/8 \partial 2. \relative d' { d4 f8 es4 g8 | f8 g a bes4. | d,4 f8 es4 g8 | f8 d bes c4. \bar"" \break d8 d f es es g | f8 g a bes4. | d8 d bes es es d | c8 bes a bes4. \bar"" \break } } %\new Lyrics \lyricmode { %} >> \layout { indent = #0 } \midi { \tempo 4. = 56 } Origins 's, Mother Goose's Nursery Rhymes (1877), showing Humpty Dumpty as a boy ]] The earliest known version was published in Samuel Arnold's Juvenile Amusements in 1797 with the lyrics: Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall, Humpty Dumpty had a great fall. Four-score Men and Four-score more, Could not make Humpty Dumpty where he was before. William Carey Richards (1818–1892) quoted the poem in 1843, commenting, "when we were five years old ... the following parallel lines... were propounded as a riddle ... Humpty-dumpty, reader, is the Dutch or something else for an egg". A manuscript addition to a copy of Mother Goose's Melody published in 1803 has the modern version with a different last line: "Could not set Humpty Dumpty up again". It was published in 1810 in a version of Gammer Gurton's Garland as:Joseph Ritson, [https://books.google.com/books?id=XtAqAAAAYAAJ&pg=PA36&focus=viewport Gammer Gurton's Garland: or, the Nursery Parnassus; a Choice Collection of Pretty Songs and Verses, for the Amusement of All Little Good Children Who Can Neither Read Nor Run] (London: Harding and Wright, 1810), p. 36. Humpty Dumpty sate on a wall, Humpti Dumpti had a great fall; Threescore men and threescore more, Cannot place Humpty dumpty as he was before. In 1842, James Orchard Halliwell published a collected version as:J. O. Halliwell-Phillipps, The Nursery Rhymes of England (John Russell Smith, 6th ed., 1870), p. 122. Humpty Dumpty lay in a beck. With all his sinews around his neck; Forty Doctors and forty wrights Couldn't put Humpty Dumpty to rights! The modern-day version of this nursery rhyme, as known throughout the UK since at least the mid-twentieth century, is as follows: Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall, Humpty Dumpty had a great fall; All the King's horses And all the King's men, Couldn't put Humpty together again. According to the Oxford English Dictionary, in the 17th century the term "humpty dumpty" referred to a drink of brandy boiled with ale. The riddle probably exploited, for misdirection, the fact that "humpty dumpty" was also eighteenth-century reduplicative slang for a short and clumsy person.E. Partridge and P. Beale, Dictionary of Slang and Unconventional English (Routledge, 8th ed., 2002), , p. 582. The riddle may depend upon the assumption that a clumsy person falling off a wall might not be irreparably damaged, whereas an egg would be. The rhyme is no longer posed as a riddle, since the answer is now so well known. Similar riddles have been recorded by folklorists in other languages, such as "Boule Boule" in French, "Lille Trille" in Swedish and Norwegian, and "Runtzelken-Puntzelken" or "Humpelken-Pumpelken" in different parts of Germany—although none is as widely known as Humpty Dumpty is in English. Meaning with answer, in a 1902 Mother Goose story book by William Wallace Denslow]] The rhyme does not explicitly state that the subject is an egg, possibly because it may have been originally posed as a riddle. There are also various theories of an original "Humpty Dumpty". One, advanced by Katherine Elwes Thomas in 1930E. Commins, Lessons from Mother Goose (Lack Worth, Fl: Humanics, 1988), , p. 23. and adopted by Robert Ripley, posits that Humpty Dumpty is King Richard III of England, depicted as humpbacked in Tudor histories and particularly in Shakespeare's play, and who was defeated, despite his armies, at Bosworth Field in 1485. Punch in 1842 suggested jocularly that the rhyme was a metaphor for the downfall of Cardinal Wolsey; just as Wolsey was not buried in his intended tomb, so Humpty Dumpty was not buried in his shell. Professor David Daube suggested in The Oxford Magazine of 16 February 1956 that Humpty Dumpty was a "tortoise" siege engine, an armoured frame, used unsuccessfully to approach the walls of the Parliamentary held city of Gloucester in 1643 during the Siege of Gloucester in the English Civil War. This was on the basis of a contemporary account of the attack, but without evidence that the rhyme was connected."Nursery Rhymes and History", The Oxford Magazine, vol. 74 (1956), pp. 230–232, 272–274 and 310–312; reprinted in: Calum M. Carmichael, ed., Collected Works of David Daube, vol. 4, "Ethics and Other Writings" (Berkeley, CA: Robbins Collection, 2009), , pp. 365–366. The theory was part of an anonymous series of articles on the origin of nursery rhymes and was widely acclaimed in academia,Alan Rodger. "Obituary: Professor David Daube". The Independent, 5 March 1999. but it was derided by others as "ingenuity for ingenuity's sake" and declared to be a spoof.I. Opie, 'Playground rhymes and the oral tradition', in P. Hunt, S. G. Bannister Ray, International Companion Encyclopedia of Children's Literature (London: Routledge, 2004), , p. 76.I. and P. Opie, eds, The Oxford Dictionary of Nursery Rhymes (Oxford: Oxford University Press, 1997), , p. 254. The link was nevertheless popularised by a children's opera All the King's Men by Richard Rodney Bennett, first performed in 1969. From 1996, the website of the Colchester tourist board attributed the origin of the rhyme to a cannon recorded as used from the church of St Mary-at-the-Wall by the Royalist defenders in the siege of 1648. In 1648, Colchester was a walled town with a castle and several churches and was protected by the city wall. The story given was that a large cannon, which the website claimed was colloquially called Humpty Dumpty, was strategically placed on the wall. A shot from a Parliamentary cannon succeeded in damaging the wall beneath Humpty Dumpty, which caused the cannon to tumble to the ground. The Royalists (or Cavaliers, "all the King's men") attempted to raise Humpty Dumpty on to another part of the wall, but the cannon was so heavy that "All the King's horses and all the King's men couldn't put Humpty together again". Author Albert Jack claimed in his 2008 book Pop Goes the Weasel: The Secret Meanings of Nursery Rhymes that there were two other verses supporting this claim.A. Jack, Pop Goes the Weasel: The Secret Meanings of Nursery Rhymes (London: Allen Lane, 2008), . Elsewhere, he claimed to have found them in an "old dusty library, in an even older book","The Real Story of Humpty Dumpty, by Albert Jack". , Penguin.com (USA). Retrieved 24 February 2010. but did not state what the book was or where it was found. It has been pointed out that the two additional verses are not in the style of the seventeenth century or of the existing rhyme, and that they do not fit with the earliest printed versions of the rhyme, which do not mention horses and men."Putting the 'dump' in Humpty Dumpty". The BS Historian. Retrieved 22 February 2010. In Through the Looking-Glass . Illustration by John Tenniel.]] Humpty Dumpty appears in Lewis Carroll's ''Through the Looking-Glass (1872). Alice's remark that he is "exactly like an egg" he finds "very provoking"; Alice clarifies that she said he looks like an egg, not that he is one. They discuss semantics and pragmatics: Humpty Dumpty says, "my name means the shape I am"; and later:F. R. Palmer, Semantics (Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 2nd edn., 1981), , p. 8. "I don't know what you mean by 'glory,' " Alice said. Humpty Dumpty smiled contemptuously. "Of course you don't—till I tell you. I meant 'there's a nice knock-down argument for you!' " "But 'glory' doesn't mean 'a nice knock-down argument'," Alice objected. "When I'' use a word," Humpty Dumpty said, in rather a scornful tone, "it means just what I choose it to mean—neither more nor less." "The question is," said Alice, "whether you ''can make words mean so many different things." "The question is," said Humpty Dumpty, "which is to be master—that's all." Alice was too much puzzled to say anything, so after a minute Humpty Dumpty began again. "They've a temper, some of them—particularly verbs, they're the proudest—adjectives you can do anything with, but not verbs—however, I'' can manage the whole lot! Impenetrability! That's what ''I say!"L. Carroll, Through the Looking-Glass (Raleigh, NC: Hayes Barton Press, 1872), , p. 72. This passage was used in Britain by Lord Atkin in his dissenting judgement in the seminal case Liversidge v. Anderson (1942), where he protested about the distortion of a statute by the majority of the House of Lords. It also became a popular citation in United States legal opinions, appearing in 250 judicial decisions in the Westlaw database , including two Supreme Court cases (TVA v. Hill and Zschernig v. Miller).Martin H. Redish and Matthew B. Arnould, "Judicial review, constitutional interpretation: proposing a 'Controlled Activism' alternative", Florida Law Review, vol. 64 (6), (2012), p. 1513. It has been suggested by A. J. Larner that Carroll's Humpty Dumpty had prosopagnosia on the basis of his description of his finding faces hard to recognise. "The face is what one goes by, generally," Alice remarked in a thoughtful tone. "That's just what I complain of," said Humpty Dumpty. "Your face is the same as everybody has—the two eyes,—" (marking their places in the air with his thumb) "nose in the middle, mouth under. It's always the same. Now if you had the two eyes on the same side of the nose, for instance—or the mouth at the top—that would be some help." In popular culture version at the Olympic Theatre in New York 1868, starring George L. Fox]] Humpty Dumpty has become a highly popular nursery rhyme character. American actor George L. Fox (1825–77) helped to popularise the character in nineteenth-century stage productions of pantomime versions, music, and rhyme.L. Senelick, The Age and Stage of George L. Fox 1825–1877 (University of Iowa Press, 1999), . The character is also a common literary allusion, particularly to refer to a person in an insecure position, something that would be difficult to reconstruct once broken, or a short and fat person.E. Webber and M. Feinsilber, Merriam-Webster's Dictionary of Allusions (Merriam-Webster, 1999), , pp. 277–8. Humpty Dumpty has been used in a large range of literary works in addition to his appearance as a character in Through the Looking-Glass, including L. Frank Baum's Mother Goose in Prose (1901), where the rhyming riddle is devised by the daughter of the king, having witnessed Humpty's "death" and her father's soldiers' efforts to save him.L. Frank Baum, Mother Goose in Prose (Mineola, NY: Courier Dover, 2002), , pp. 207–20. In Neil Gaiman's early short story The Case of the Four and Twenty Blackbirds, the Humpty Dumpty story is turned into a film noir-style hardboiled crime story, involving other characters from popular nursery rhymes.Neil Gaiman, The Case of the Four and Twenty Blackbirds, first published in 1984 in Knave, available online. Robert Rankin used Humpty Dumpty as one victim of a serial fairy-tale character murderer in The Hollow Chocolate Bunnies of the Apocalypse (2002).R. Rankin, The Hollow Chocolate Bunnies of the Apocalypse (London: Gollancz, 2009), . Jasper Fforde included Humpty Dumpty in his novels The Well of Lost Plots (2003)J. Fforde, Well of Lost Plots (London: Viking, 2004), . and The Big Over Easy (2005),J. Fforde, The Big Over Easy: A Nursery Crime (London: Penguin, 2006), . which use him respectively as a ringleader of dissatisfied nursery rhyme characters threatening to strike and as the victim of a murder. Humpty Dumpty appears as a lead villain in the DreamWorks animation Puss in Boots (2011). The rhyme has also been used as a reference in more serious literary works, including as a recurring motif of the Fall of Man in James Joyce's 1939 novel Finnegans Wake.J. S. Atherton, The Books at the Wake: A Study of Literary Allusions in James Joyce's Finnegans Wake (1959, SIU Press, 2009), , p. 126. Robert Penn Warren's 1946 American novel All the King's Men is the story of populist politician Willie Stark's rise to the position of governor and eventual fall, based on the career of the infamous Louisiana Senator and Governor Huey Long. It won the 1947 Pulitzer Prize and was twice made into a film in 1949 and 2006, the former winning the Academy Award for best motion picture.G. L. Cronin and B. Siegel, eds, Conversations With Robert Penn Warren (Jackson, MS: University Press of Mississippi, 2005), , p. 84. This was echoed in Carl Bernstein and Bob Woodward's book All the President's Men, about the Watergate scandal, referring to the failure of the President's staff to repair the damage once the scandal had leaked out. It was filmed as All the President's Men in 1976, starring Robert Redford and Dustin Hoffman.M. Feeney, Nixon at the Movies: a Book About Belief (Chicago IL: University of Chicago Press, 2004), , p. 256. Similarly, Humpty Dumpty is referred to in Paul Auster's 1985 novel City of Glass, when two characters discuss him as "the purest embodiment of the human condition" and quote extensively from Through the Looking Glass.P. Auster, The New York Trilogy (London: Faber, 1987). p. 81. Luis d'Antin van Rooten's 1967 book Mots d'Heures, a collection of homophonically translated poetry, includes a version of the rhyme in nonsensical French text, beginning "Un petit d'un petit, S'étonne aux Halles...". It has also been used as a common motif in popular music, including Hank Thompson's "Humpty Dumpty Heart" (1948),R. Kienzle, Southwest Shuffle: Pioneers of Honky Tonk, Western Swing, and Country Jazz (London: Routledge, 2003), , p. 134. The Monkees' "All the King's Horses" (1966), Aretha Franklin's "All the King's Horses" (1972), Tori Amos's "Humpty Dumpty" (1992),B. L. Cooper, Popular Music Perspectives: Ideas, Themes, and Patterns in Contemporary Lyrics (Popular Press, 1991), , p. 60. and Travis's "The Humpty Dumpty Love Song" (2001). In jazz, Ornette Coleman and Chick Corea wrote different compositions, both titled Humpty Dumpty. (In Corea's case, however, it is a part of a concept album inspired by Lewis Carroll called The Mad Hatter, 1978). In the Dolly Parton song Starting Over Again, it's all the king's horses and all the king's men who can't put the divorced couple back together again. The 1925 song "I'm Sitting on Top of the World" twice mentions Humpty in its lyrics with the line "just like Humpty Dumpty, I'm gonna fall." Similarly, in an extra verse in one version of ABBA's On and On and On, Humpty Dumpty is mentioned as being afraid of falling. In the Taylor Swift song "The Archer", it makes its way to the bridge with the line "all the king's horses, all the king's men couldn't put me together again." In science Humpty Dumpty has been used to demonstrate the second law of thermodynamics. The law describes a process known as entropy, a measure of the number of specific ways in which a system may be arranged, often taken to be a measure of "disorder". The higher the entropy, the higher the disorder. After his fall and subsequent shattering, the inability to put him together again is representative of this principle, as it would be highly unlikely (though not impossible) to return him to his earlier state of lower entropy, as the entropy of an isolated system never decreases. See also *List of nursery rhymes References Category:Lewis Carroll characters Category:Riddles Category:Eggs in culture Category:English nursery rhymes Category:Roud Folk Song Index songs Category:Songwriter unknown Category:Year of song unknown